1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tree of the genus Paulownia. 
2. Background
The Paulownia genus includes from nine to twelve species, depending on the taxonomic authority consulted. The plants are in the family Paulowniaceae, and are related to, and sometimes included in, the family Scrophulariaceae, commonly known as the Figwort family. The Paulownia tree is a deciduous tree native to China and known for its rapid growth, profuse spring bloom of foxglove-like flowers, and large catalpa-like green leaves.
Paulownia is important for lumber production, owing largely to its rapid growth. The wood of the tree is also used in the production of chests, boxes, and some musical instruments, as well as any other use for which a fine-grained, soft wood is desirable.